


"Im so Lucky To Have You..."

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I was soft so I had to, Lesbians, One Shot, Pearlina cannon, Sleep fic, They are in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl can't sleep tonight, Marina's on her mind





	"Im so Lucky To Have You..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was soft tonight, kinda emotional, so I wrote something late at night!
> 
> It's very short I'm so sorry

It was a quiet night, a late one. a waning crescent Moon outside on a pitch black sky sprinkled with stars. It had been one _hell_ of a busy day for Pearl and Marina, announcing stages all day and then some..one would most likely look forward to a rest but..

Pearl had some things on her mind..

She was sat on her back, watching the ceiling fan whir as Marina snored softly next to her. The inkling was restless tonight, caught up in thoughts that were confusing..Oddly, she had tons on her mind. She had thrown on and off the covers multiple times in attempt to get comfortable, but to no avail. she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts got the best of her.. but..

what was it she was thinking about, exactly? well...it was Marina.

she stared at the ceiling..remembering everything they'd been through...everything they'd been through _together_..she couldn't think about not having Marina..she would still be in pain, _lonely._...she would have no one to go to..

but..

There she was, her _beautiful_ girlfriend, sleeping soundly next to her. Her girlfriend who's been there for so long, her girlfriend who's helped her get her shit together, _HER_ girlfriend, that was the best gift she had ever been given..

she loves Marina more then _any_ quantity in the whole world..she saved her life..

The inkling turned to face her partner, looking at her gently in her closed eyes, admiring her still position as she took a deep breath, and let it out. Tears started to well up in her eyes, the more she thought about how lucky she was..the more it made her beyond happy to even be _next_ to someone like Marina..she wanted nothing more then to be in this moment..at this second..cherishing the women that changed her life forever. _.Life without Marina isn't a life at all.._

"fuck..." she thought "i'm doing it again..i'm thinking it again.."

panic, and anxiety filled her hearts imagining life without Marina...without the one person in her life that she absolutely fucking adored..

_was her worst nightmare.._

her life was actually good when she first met her, she was happy everyday..every second..all she needed to see was the smile of the most beautiful, kindest girl in Inkopolis.. she got dizzy, sick even with these thoughts.. she thought she was gonna die right here right now. the tears streaked her cheeks..soaking the bed with pink tinted ink. she closed her eyes..

"w-where would I be without you" out of her quivering lips in a whisper, as she stroked her girlfriends tentacles with the back of her shaking hand, looking at her peaceful face. she moved in closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. heavy, loud sobs left the inkling as she tried her hardest not to wake up Marina

but suddenly.. things got quiet..and a slender hand moved up to the back of Pearls bobbed tentacles, pulling her closer. her eyes shot open, tears flowing rapidly down Pearls shoulder the hand tightened its grasp

"i don't know where id be without you either..." Marina spoke softly to her partner 

Upon hearing this, Pearls face was destroyed with pink, glossy tears. she squeezed Marina, never wanting to let go. Nothing mattered except her, _nothing mattered_ except this moment right now, she never wanted this to end, she needed this for so long, she absolutely cherished all of this, she lived for all of this..

"babe i-" Pearl uttered "i'm-"

"hey" Marina softly interrupted her "all that matters is that i'm here..i'm here and i'm never..ever going anywhere.."

_....i promise...._


End file.
